What! I am NOT a clone!
by Renzy Fantasia
Summary: A new boy moved to Amity Park, Samuel Masters seeking for his true self. But, being a Masters did not help either. Will he found out about who is he? About his true self? NOT A SLASH


Hello, this is my first English fanfic, I am so soooooooooooooooory if you find any spelling or grammatical error. BTW, I do not own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman.

Note: it is NOT a slash

DP DP DP DP DP

Chapter 1: Hi, I am…

The house door of Fentons is knocked loudly. Outside, Vlad Masters and a boy were waiting.

"Vladdie has come!" Jack jumped happily. Soon, he opened the door and hugged Vlad excitedly.

"Ow! Jack… can… not bre… ath!" Vlad stated hardly.

"Sorry, V-man. Come in! Maddie made cookies for us!" Jack said and dragged Vlad harshly. The boy next to Vlad, just followed him in silence.

"Hello Vlad!" Maddie shook her hand and Vlads. They sat down when Jazz came out from the kitchen. She shocked to see his brother arch-enemy sat on their living room.

"Hello, Jasmine." He greeted. Jazz stared on the boy next to Vlad. "huh? Hi V-vlad!" then she ran upstairs.

She ran upstairs to meet Danny inside his room. Jazz opened the door and almost break it. She saw his brother sitting on his bed and was reading a magazine. His brother turned his gaze to her.

"Danny! V-vlad! Downstairs!"

"Huh? What did you mean Jazz?"

Jazz did not need to explain it because their mother was shouting to them. "Jazz! Danny! Come downstairs! Vlad's here!"

They looked at each other for a moment until Danny shouted back, "Okay, mom!" and they dashed downstairs.

Danny frowned to see his enemy sitting in his living room. He sipped a cup of tea, and the boy next to him was eating his mother home made cookies with full manner.

The boy, looked exactly like him. His wide sky blue eyes, his nose, his lips, his face, except his hair is the same raven black but shorter and spiky. Danny only could stare to the boy. He wear a black long sleeve t-shirt, and a pencil denim. He looked like an emo personnel of boy band.

"Samuel, introduce yourself to Daniel and Jasmine. You will live in his house next week, you know." Vlad said to the boy, Samuel.

"Yes, father. Hi Jazz. Hi Danny. Let me introduce myself. I am Samuel Masters, you can call me Sammy for short. I am fourteen. Father adopted me a few months ago. I will move to Amity Park next week, thank you." and he smiled, a warm smile even he looked emo.

Danny's and Jazz's jaws dropped.

The boy looked like Danny. It made him think that the boy is a clone. But, Sammy stated that he was ADOPTED by Vlad.

"Um… Hi, Sammy!" Jazz replied after a while.

"Hi… Sammy…" Danny said. He wanted to know who this boy was. "Vlad, can we talk alone?" he asked while changing his gaze. He point to the kitchen with his thumb.

"Yes, Daniel." Vlad stated with a warm SMILE. They headed to the kitchen. Danny leaned to a counter while Vlad sat on a chair.

"Tell me, who is he?" Danny asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vlad chuckled. "He is my adoptive son."

As always, Vlad is annoying. "I mean, who WAS he?" Danny demanded. He added more pressure to his word.

"Shhh… Silence Daniel."

"Tell me, is he another 'us'?" He was getting serious now. But Vlad, kept his grin on his face.

"Yes, Daniel. He is just like us." His answer made Danny shock. "He is a human."

Danny was annoyed now. "I am serious Vlad." He stopped for a while. "Is he a… clone?" Danny kept his voice low.

Before Vlad could answer, Sammy appeared in the kitchen. "Father, can we go home now? It's eleven o'clock." He yawned.

"Oh, yeah. You're right, son. Let's go home now. Bye Daniel." Vlad said. He and 'his adoptive son' headed to the living room. Danny followed them slowly. He was still curious about the boy.

"Bye Jack, Maddie, Jasmine, Daniel." He said and went to his car. Sammy stopped for a while. He grabbed something inside his backpack.

"It's for you from us, Danny." Sammy handed him a dark blue box wrapped with yellow stars motif. "Happy Birthday!" He smile warmly again. An innocent, pure, and warm smile.

Danny did not know what to do. He just simply said, "Thank you."

DP DP DP DP DP

Was that short?

Oh yeah, the boy, my OC, Sammy, if you can't imagine how he looks like, go to Google, search : Roxas. Yeah, he looks like Roxas, except their hair, Roxas has blond hair, but Sammy has black hair

Please review. Critique accepted gladly

BTW, I need a beta. I have a bad grammar and need a Beta. Tell me in the review if you don't mind to be my beta. :)


End file.
